Roxomani Attack
Roxomani Attack 5010 OTT A Galactic Council member society attacks the Union and destroys a Space Bus . Causing heavy casualties at planet House of Chakri "At 0400 Standard Union time , two hundred Roxomani Attack spheres crossed the Galactic Council Union's border, Spinward sector of the Milky Way Galaxy , destroyed a Space Bus and attacked two colonies of Union Member civilization 3001. Commonly known as the New Siam Kingdom. Reports of heavy casualties have reached us, but exact numbers are not known to us at this time." Mr. Grantan clenched his fist and said. "The Roxomani are puppets of the cursed Kermac . We should have listened to the Eternal Warrior when they attacked Green Hell and totally wiped those spineless bastards out." The displayed view changed and we saw a planet from space. The Garden World planets always looked so pretty from orbit. They reminded me of blue and green gems with swirls of white, and amber colors. The planet shown on display was not as beautiful anymore. Even from space, we could see hundreds of glowing fires far below, and clouds of black were wafering into the otherwise crystal blue atmosphere. Then we all could see ugly elongated bubbles spaceships with long spines at one end and bean-shaped propulsion pods at the other end, by the dozens. Peper, now unseen commented, "These are images transmitted by the URMV vessel Crystalluria at 0500 before contact to this Union registry merchant was lost. The planet below is called House of Chakri. It was home to over three million union citizens and was named 14th most beautiful world in the Times Harold Magazin e, 32 years in a row." The view switched back and focused on Suhia. "We just got word from the Assembly of Representatives, the voice of caution and calls for an investigation first coming from the Admiral of the Fleet McElligott were overwhelmingly dismissed, with the Assembly invoking Union Resolution 4928-1." That last comment caused the teachers and even the Cook who had stepped from behind the service counter, to shake their fists like Neo Vikings and a collective hail of cheers,. Seeing off-worlders react to emotionally, in fierce Viking,s manner, did surprise me in no small measure. Mr. Grantan shouted a resolving, "Aye!" The other teacher was spilling his coffee, not even caring and smiled broadly. "Those Rubber Bones will learn what it means to mess with the Union, The Warrior is in charge now!" Peper, the truly nonhuman Petharian reacted just the same way, and he was usually known for his deadpan emotion free delivery rising all four of his arms. "Union Citizens of New Siam, you have suffered great losses, but help and revenge are on their way. " The beautiful woman's eyes sparkled with anger, "I know Roxomani and Kermac spies are listening to our broadcast. Let me give you some sound, personal advice, pack whatever you hold dear. Board whatever ships you can find and leave. The Eternal Warrior is not going to stop until you're a side note of galactic history." Peper said. "While we wait for live updates, we are switching to local news." The Image was replaced with the Niflheim Radio symbol and then switched to the Fisher's Radio report and Lars our local newsman was reading the latest ice and weather reports. The teacher dialed the sound down. I had forgotten my food entirely, and it appeared everyone else, except Peter who had cleaned his plate. I leaned over to Ygnve and asked. "Do you know what they cheered about?" He had just started eating his burger stopped and stated. "Resolution 4928-1 of course." “And that means, what?” He rolled his eyes put down his burger and said." The Kermac did a rotten thing in 4928, they attacked a Union Planet, I think Green Hel or something like that. 4928-1 is the Assembly unanimous decision to make the Eternal Warrior our Commander in Chief if a war was declared by the assembly instead of the Union President. There won't be any Roxomani and possibly and Kermac left in the university when he is finished." Peter eyed my Plate, and I shoved it under his nose. "Eternal Warrior?" Category:History